


Cuddles

by dirrrtydeeds



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrrtydeeds/pseuds/dirrrtydeeds
Summary: Baron was goddamnluckyhe was cute.





	Cuddles

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion as you burrowed a little further into your blankets, now unfortunately awake after the goddamn tapping wouldn’t stop. You assumed it was probably one of the dumb fucking squirrels that apparently had a life mission to fucking annoy you as much as possible, and you were prepared to go back to bed, but it just _wouldn’t stop._ With a huff, you rolled out of bed and turned on your nightside lamp, heading to your window to open it and - 

“Baron! What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” You whisper-yelled, mindful of your sleeping neighbors, when you saw your best friend standing on your lawn, a handful of what looked like little rocks, his motorcycle parked next to your car. 

“You weren’t picking up your phone, or answering your door.” Baron said at a normal speaking tone, as if this was a perfectly normal thing to be doing, dropping the rocks and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“What, so you decided you’d throw rocks at my window like we’re in some shitty rom-com?” You asked, a little irritated with a hand on your hip, but honestly… you weren’t all that mad. For a second, you could pretend that you were actually in a shitty rom-com, with Baron being the leading man and you, his lady. Like he was Romeo, proclaiming his love for you and you were Juliet, falling for his bullshit as you stood on your balcony in a delicate nightgown. 

In reality, Baron didn’t know you were in love with him, he probably could have broken your window by accident, and you were wearing booty shorts and an old Macho Man Randy Savage shirt. Not exactly a picturesque scene, but hey. A girl could dream, right? 

“Hey, Rapunzel. You gonna make me climb up the side of your house and through your window, or are you gonna let me in through the front door?” 

Yep. So romantic. You rolled your eyes, flipping him off and closing your window, heading downstairs and opening the door. He came in without even so much as a hello, heading straight to your kitchen and making himself at home, grabbing a glass of water for himself and eating a bit from the bag of almonds you had been nibbling on before bed. 

“Sooo, you gonna explain what the fuck you’re doing here, or…” Your voice trailed off as you grabbed a few almonds out of the bag. Baron sent you a playful glare, and promptly held the bag above your head. _Fucker._

He was silent for a few moments, but you were still patient, waiting for at least a semi-decent answer since you had looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the goddamn morning, and his ass _better_ have a good - 

“I wanted cuddles.” 

There was a beat of silence. 

And another. 

Baron munched on a few more almonds, looking down at you impassively. 

“You… you knocked on my window… at three in the morning… to cuddle?” You asked incredulously, wanting to pretend at least for a second that you were mad, but seriously, how were you supposed to be mad at that? What the hell. That was so cute. 

“Yep.” He was looking at you like he was just _waiting_ for you to start talking shit, like he already had a million and one clap backs waiting for your poor, unsuspecting soul, but then you got to thinking. 

Sure, Baron wasn’t usually bit on touching. Sure, he liked the occasional hug from you and a few other select people, he liked using you as an armrest, and he didn’t even blink an eye anymore when you climbed up on his back and made him carry you around like ‘the world’s most annoying backpack’, but he wasn’t really a cuddler.

That wasn’t so say you and Baron hadn’t cuddled a few times before, but it was like some sort of unspoken agreement the two of you had to not really mention it when you would wake up curled up into each other. Shit, you were positive you’d never actually heard the word ‘cuddles’ coming from his lips before, up until just now. 

So, if he was here, literally throwing rocks at your window at three AM asking for cuddling… something must be up. So, instead of giving him what he clearly wanted and being a shithead about it, you wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head against his chest. 

It was funny, Baron almost seeming startled by the contact when this was literally what he came here for, but it just made it all the more rewarding when he eventually wrapped his arms around you, too. 

“C’mon, Big Banter. Let’s head to bed.” You murmured, letting go of him so you could turn the lights off and lock your door, lacing your fingers with his and then leading him upstairs to your room. You could worry later about the fact that there was, like, underwear and shit on your floor, and your crush was in your bedroom for the first time ever. Cause right now, he wasn’t just your crush. He was your best friend, and he needed a hug, and lots of cuddles. 

So, you gestured for him to get into the bed first, and after he kicked off his shoes, he did, and you followed shortly thereafter, curling up into his arms, tangling your legs with his and reveling in the fact that you were so wrapped up in the one person in life who meant the most to you. Things were quiet for a few moments, and you thought that maybe Baron had started to fall asleep, before his deep baritone rumbled his chest and vibrated against your head. 

“Thank you.” Baron murmured, reaching up tentatively to stroke your hair, as if he didn’t know what the hell he was doing. “You didn’t have to. You shoulda just called the cops on my dumb ass, fuckin’ throwin’ rocks and shit -” 

“Baron.” You reached up and put a single finger on his plush lips, lifting your head up to give him A Look. “Stop that. You’re my best friend. If you need me, I’m here. I don’t care what for, or what time of day it is.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you should have let me into your house at three AM when I was standing below your window like I’m some sort of fuckin’ shitty, tattooed, rude-ass Romeo.” Baron argued, pushing your finger off of his lips gently. 

“Okay, first of all, I’m glad you thought that, too, because that was totally what I was thinking. I mean, aside from the ‘shitty’ part, but you did kind of look like a tattooed, rude-ass version of Romeo, with your motorcycle behind you. It was kinda badass.” You told him seriously, making him snort and roll his eyes playfully, but you say the corner of his lips twitch upwards in a smile. 

“But, most importantly…” You took in a deep breath, because you knew how he felt about ‘feelings’ talks, but it needed to be said. “Baron, I know you try to hide it all in jokes, and in sarcasm, but I can see through that shit. You’re my number one, okay? I know that there’s more going on that you’re just not telling me - and that’s okay! You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. But don’t think for a _second_ that I won’t be here for you if you call for me.” 

You watched as Baron opened his mouth to say something back, then closed it, and opened it again, and closed it once more. Just as you went to go say something back, Baron cut you off, but not with his words. 

No, it was with a gentle press of his soft, sort of chapped lips up against your own. It probably wasn’t even a proper kiss. It probably didn’t even last five seconds. But to you, it felt like a lifetime of the most meaningful kiss of your entire life. 

“Sorry, I just…” Baron’s voice trailed off as he tilted his head just slightly away from you. “Sorry.”

“Baron, the only reason I would want you apologizing for kissing me is if you didn’t mean it.” You said firmly, not knowing where your courage was coming from, but you weren’t going to complain or question it. “Did you mean it?” 

For the first time since the two of you had laid down, he finally looked as confident as he normally did. “I meant it.” 

You offered him a soft smile and leaned up to give him a quick, sweet, gentle kiss, your heart just about ready to beat out of your chest in excitement, but you were too goddamn tired to keep your eyes open for much longer. 

“Okay. We’ll talk more in the morning, then.” You decided through a yawn, which triggered a cute yawn from Baron as well. “Good night, Baron.” 

You had just started drifting to sleep when you heard a quiet, gentle, “Good night, Juliet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff!! Feel free to find me on tumblr at dirrrtydeeds to send me a request or just to chat a bit!


End file.
